sithlordpediafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Palpatine
Palpatine war Senator des Planeten Naboo, Oberster Kanzler der Republik und später Imperator des ersten Galaktischen Imperiums. Sein unaufhaltsamer Aufstieg zur Macht, die damit verbundene Zerschlagung der Galaktischen Republik und die Auflösung des Jedi-Ordens führte die Galaxis in eine jahrzehntelange Dunkelheit. Tatsächlich profitierte Palpatine von politischen Umwälzungen, die er selbst inszenierte. Er war auch ein Dunkler Lord der Sith Namens Darth Sidious, was aber kaum jemand wusste. Seine meisterhafte Kunst der Manipulation und seine beeindruckende Geduld ließen ihn zu einem der mächtigsten Sith aller Zeiten werden, deren Künste er sich bereits in jungen Jahren aneignete und lange Zeit geheim hielt. Seine zweite Identität als Darth Sidious konnte er selbst vor den Jedi, mit denen er jahrelang zusammenarbeitete, verbergen. Biographie Frühe Jahre 200px|thumb|left|Darth Sidious trainiert unter [[Darth Plagueis]] Im Jahr 82 VSY wurde Palpatine in Theed, der Hauptstadt von Naboo, geboren. Von seiner Familie ist nichts bekannt. Man weiß nur nicht, ob seine Herkunftsangaben der Wahrheit entsprechen oder ob er die falschen angegeben hat, um seinen Ruf als Politiker zu verbessern. Damals erregte er in der Öffentlichkeit nur wenig Aufsehen und führte ein ganz normales und unauffälliges Leben. Ab einem Alter von 18 Jahren fing er damit an, die Kulturen anderer Systeme zu studieren. Diese Studien wurden häufig als Lernstoff der Naboo genutzt und so machte sich Palpatine in seinem Umfeld als sehr guter und fleißiger Theoretiker einen Namen. Es ist allerdings nicht bekannt, wann er anfing sich für die dunkle Seite der Macht zu interessieren und sie zu erforschen. Aus Zufall wurde er von dem Dunklen Lord der Sith Darth Plagueis entdeckt, der der erste Sith seit 900 Jahren war und einen Schüler suchte, entdeckt. Als er Palpatines geschicklichkeit mit der Macht spürte, machte er ihn zu seinem neuen Schüler. Durch ihn lernte er unter dem Namen Darth Sidious die Künste und Privilegien der dunklen Seite der Macht kennen. Plagueis lehrte ihm alles was er wusste. Als er mit ihm fertig war suchte er einen neuen und besseren Schüler. Als Sidious das mitbekam, fürchtete er, dass er unwichtig werden könnte und ermordete seinen Meister im Schlaf, da er ihn im Kampf nicht hätte besiegen können. So wurde er der neue und einzige Dunkle Lord der Sith, der die Vernichting aller Jedi plante. Als er einen Plan schmiedete, mit dem er die Galaxis unter seine Herrschaft bringen konnte, war er noch um die 30 Jahre alt. Die Umsetzumg würde jedoch Jahrzehnte dauern. Von diesem Zeitpunkt an lebte er wieder unter dem Namen Palpatine. Er kannte nicht nur die Kulturen seines Heimatplaneten, sondern auch die Lebensweise und Politik der gesamten Galaxis. Diese Aufgeschlossenheit brachte ihm nicht nur ein vielschichtiges Wissen ein, sondern auch Sympathiepunkte von den Naboo. Galaktische Republik Senator von Naboo 200px|thumb|Palpatine als Senator von Naboo Sein Interesse an der Politik war so groß, dass er ein politisches Amt einnehmen wollte. Wegen seiner geringen Popularität verlor er zunächst jede Wahl an der er teilnahm. Dank seiner freundlichen und fairen Personalität wurde er bei den Polotikern und bei dem Volk sehr gemocht und respektiert. Palpatine ließ sich als Kandidat für die Wahl des Senators von Naboo und und 30 weiteren Planeten im äußeren Rand der Galaxis aufstellen. Seine Erfahrenheit aus den verlorenen Wahlen und seine errungene Beliebtheit, ließen ihn zu einem Favoriten werden und so ging Palpatine siegreich aus der Wahl hervor. Sein souveränes Auftreten wurde von den kultivierten Naboo sehr geschätzt. Bei seinen ersten Sitzungen im Galaktischen Senat beeindruckte er die kritischen Stimmen die an seinen Fähigkeiten zweifelten. Palpatines autoritärer, ausgeglichener und reservierter Charakter fand unter den anderen Senatoren viel Zuspruch. Palpatine war nicht damit zufrieden, dass die Planeten und Systeme des äußeren Randes vom Senat vernachlässigt und ausgeschlossen wurden und setzte sich für ihre Rechte ein. Er hatte die Fähigkeit, die beiden Seiten eines Konfliktes objektiv zu betrachten und eine gerechte Lösung zu finden. Diese machte ihn zu einem der wichtigsten und anerkanntesten Senatoren. Obersten Kanzler 200px|thumb|left|[[Darth Maul]] Zur Zeit der Blockade von Naboo wollte der Vorsitzende Kanzler Finis Valorum den Naboo nicht helfen, weshalb die Königin Padmé Amidala einen Misstrauensantrag an ihn stellte. Schließlich wurde er abgewählt. Zur Wahl des neuen Kanzlers waren drei Personen zur Verfügung, unter ihnen Palpatine. Zur gleichen Zeit Leitete er die Blockade von Naboo als Darth Sidious mit seinem Schüler, Darth Maul. Als er ihn auf die Mission schickte, die Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn und Obi-Wan Kenobi, die eine Bedrohung für ihn darstellten, töten. Nach einem langen Kampf mit dem Lichtschwert wurden die drei Machtnutzer von Schleusen getrennt. Als sie sich wieder öffneten, hatte nur noch Qui-Gon Jinn Zeit, aus diesem Gang zu kommen und Obi-Wan Kenobi war immernoch getrennt. Nun war Qui-Gon alleine Darth Maul und seinem doppelten Lichtschwert ausgefallen und Darth Maul tötete ihn. Als Obi-Wan frei war tötete er jedoch Darth Maul. Nun war Sidious wieder der einzige Sith in der Galaxis. Als Palpatine gewann er die Wahlen des Kanzlers und wurde somit der mächtigste Mann der Galaxis. Als Darth Sidious nahm er den dunklen Jedi Count Dooku als neuen Schüler an und nannte ihn Darth Tyranus.Mit ihm gründete er eine Separatisten-Armee und wurde ihr Leiter, um die Klonkriege einzuleuten. Als Palpatine fing er einen Krieg gegen die Separatisten, die von Darth Tyranus geleitet wurden, an. Die Klonkriege hatten begonnen. Er ließ sich vom Senat jede Menge Sondervollmachten einräumen und schickte die neue Klon-Armee der Republik in den Krieg. Gefangennahme durch General Grievous Als Darth Sidious gab er dem Droiden-General Grievous der Separatisten und seinem Schüler Tyranus den Auftrag, Kanzler Palpatine gefangen zu nehmen. Trotz der Bewachung schafften sie es, Palpatine zu fangen. Der Jedi-Rat gab den Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker, zu dem Palpatine ein sehr gutes Verhältnis hatte, die Mission, den Kanzler zu befreien, der an Bord des Schiffes Invisible Hand gefangen war. Als die Jedi dorthin kamen und ihren Kanzler fanden, griff sie von Hinten Darth Tyranus an und führte einen Lichtschwert-Kampf mit ihnen. Als erstes besiegte Tyranus Obi-Wan Kenobi, indem er ihn mit der Macht gegen die Wand warf und einen Balkon auf ihn warf. Dann schaffte es Anakin Skywalker, den Sith-Lord zu besiegen, indem er ihm die Hände abschnitt. Auf Befehl von Palpatine enthauptete er ihn anschließend, obwohl es gegen den Jedi-Kodex war, einen Kampfunfähigen zu töten. Als sie weggehen wollten riet Palpatine Anakin, Obi-Wan zurückzulassen und alleine wegzulaufen. Doch Anakin hörte nicht auf seinen Freund und nahm den verletzten Obi-Wan auf dem Rücken mit. Da draußen die Klonkriege tobten, wurde das Schiff bombardiert und fing an zu brennen. General Grievous flüchtete und ließ das Schiff zurück, als Palpatine und die Jedi es ins Cockpit schafften. Sie konnten es noch ein Bisschen steuern, bis die Invisible Hand brennend auf Coruscant stürzte. Der Kanzler war wieder in Sicherheit. die Verführung Anakin Skywalkers Seit Palpatine Oberster Kanzler geworden war, baute er mit der Zeit eine freundschaftliche Beziehung zum Jedi Anakin Skywalker auf. Wenn sie Unterhaltungen führten redete Palpatine oft von der Dunklen Seite der Macht, da er vorhatte, Anakin zu seinem neuen Schüler zu machen. Der Jedi-Rat traute Palpatine jedoch nicht richtig, weshalb sie Skywalker darum baten, den Kanzler auszuspionieren um hinter seine Pläne zu kommen. Anakin weigerte sich jedoch und der Zorn in ihm wuchs immer mehr. Gleichzeitig hatte er auch Alpträume, in denen seine heimliche schwangere Frau Pádme Naberrie bei der Geburt des Kindes starb. Als Palpatine das erfuhr, nutze er es sofort aus. Bei einem Treffen erzählte er ihm die "Legende" von Darth Plagueis dem Weisen, der Menschen vom sterben abhalten und mit den Midi-Chlorianern Leben erschaffen konnte. Anakin weigerte sich, Palpatine auszuspionieren und war sehr geärgert, weil er in Jedi-Rat aufgenommen, aber nicht zum Jedi-Meister ernannt worden war. 200px|thumb|left|Darth Sidious, dessen Gesicht durch die reflektierten Machtblitze verunstaltet wurde, ernennt Anakin Skywalker zu seinem neuen Schüler Namens Darth Vader Schließlich offenbarte Palpatine Anakin seine wahre Identität als Darth Sidious und bot ihm an, ihn zu seinem Schüler zu nehmen und gemeinsam die Fähigkeit zu erlernen, Leben zu retten, die nur ein Sith haben konnte. Anakin konnte es nicht glauben, er war enttäuscht und entsätzt zugleich. Bevor Anakin verärgert den Raum verließ sagte ihm Palpatine, dass er es sich gut überlegen soll. Anakin berichtete sofort dem Jedi-Rat dass Palpatine der gesuchte Sith-Lord ist, woraufhin sich der Jedi Mace Windu zusammen mit vier anderen Jedi in Palpatines Büro auf Coruscant aufmachte, um den Kanzler unter Arrest zu setzen. Der bestätigte seine wahre Identität und stürzte sich auf die Jedi. Bereits nach kurzer Zeit hatte er alle Jedi die mitgekommen waren rstochen oder enthauptet, bis auf Mace Windu. Er schaffte es den Sith-Lord zu besiegen, indem er das Panorama-Fenster mit dem Lichtschwert zerschmetterte und Sidious das Schwert wegschlug. Als Windu das Lichtschwert auf Darth Sidious richtete und ihn gefangen nehmen wollte kam Anakin Skywalker in den Raum. Sidious attakierte Mace Windu mit Machtblitzen, die er nur schwer mit dem Lichtschwert abwehren konnte. Er reflektierte sie zurück zum Sith-Lord, der dadurch verbrannt und schrecklich verunstaltet wurde. Als Sidious kurz vor dem sterben war, stoppte er wieder die Machtblitze und war nun wehrlos. Windu änderte nun seine Meinung und wollte ihn töten, da er zu gefährlich war, um am Leben gelassen zu werden. Vernichtung der Jedi Galaktisches Imperium Selbsternennung zum Imperator Tod 200px|thumb|right|Darth Sidious fällt in den Reaktorschacht des Todessterns Neue Republik Auferstehung Filmographie *Star Wars: Episode I - Die dunkle Bedrohung; Darsteller: Ian McDiarmid *Star Wars: Episode II - Angriff der Klonkrieger; Darsteller: Ian McDiarmid *Star Wars: The Clone Wars; Darsteller: Ian Abercrombie *Star Wars: Episode III - Die Rache der Sith; Darsteller: Ian McDiarmid *Star Wars: Episode V - Das Imperium schlägt zurück; Darsteller: unbekannte alte Frau / Ian McDiarmid (Stimme) *Star Wars: Episode VI - Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter; Darsteller: Ian McDiarmid Hinter den Kulissen 200px|thumb|right|Darth Sidious kämpft mit [[Mace Windu]] *Darth Sidious kommt in den Filmen Star Wars: Episode I - Die dunkle Bedrohung, Star Wars: Episode II - Angriff der Klonkrieger, Star Wars: Episode III - Die Rache der Sith, Star Wars: Episode V - Das Imperium schlägt zurück und Star Wars: Episode VI - Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter vor. *Darth Sidious wird in allen Filmen, bis auf Episode V, von Ian McDiarmid dargestellt. In der Kinoversion von Episode V wird er von einer alten Frau dargestellt und von Clive Revill gesprochen. Die Augen der alten Frau wurden durch Schimpansen-Augen ersetzt und in der überarbeiteten Version von Episode V, die 2004 auf DVD erschien, wurde die Stimme von Clive Revill digital durch die von Ian McDiarmid ersetzt. *Darth Sidious Ausspruch "Ich bin der Senat" geht auf das Motto des Absolutismus zurück, welches König Ludwig XIV. von Frankreich dem Sonnenkönig zugeschrieben wird. L'État, c’est moi! – Der Staat, das bin ich! *Der Name Darth Sidious kommt wahrscheinlich von dem englischen Wort insidious, was soviel wie "heimtückisch" oder "hinterlistig" bedeutet. *Laut Lucas wurde durch das Einführen des Imperators in Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter Darth Vader als Hauptbösewicht entlastet. Dadurch, dass Palpatine über Vader steht, wird dieser verharmlost und als Opfer des Bösen dargestellt. Quellen 200px|thumb|Darth Sidious (mitte) mit den Sith-Lords [[Naga Sadow (links) und Darth Bane]] *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Darth Maul – Der Schattenjäger'' *''Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung'' *''Die Kundschafter'' *''Star Wars: Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger'' *''Clone Wars'' *''Mace Windu und die Armee der Klone'' *''Obi-Wan Kenobi und die Biodroiden'' *''Yoda – Pfad der Dunkelheit'' *''Labyrinth des Bösen'' *''Dunkler Lord - Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''Star Wars: Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Roman)'' *''Star Wars: Episode IV – Eine neue Hoffnung'' *''Imperium (Comic)'' *''Schatten des Imperiums'' *''Star Wars: Episode V – Das Imperium schlägt zurück'' *''Star Wars: Episode VI – Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter'' *''Dunkles Imperium'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Star Wars-Chronik: Episode I-III'' *''Alle Welten und Schauplätze'' Weblinks *[http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0000024/ der Imperator] auf IMDb (englisch) *[http://www.starwars.com/databank/character/palpatine/ Palpatine] auf StarWars.com (englisch) *[http://www.starwars.com/databank/character/darthsidious/ Darth Sidious] StarWars.com (englisch) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Palpatine Palpatine] auf Wikipedia (englisch) *[http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Palpatine Palpatine] auf Wookieepedia (englisch) Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Sith